someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Puppet Master
I can’t move. Not until he commands me to. That may seem like a small price to pay but I still have to follow whatever commands he gives me. Well not just me. To everyone. He has a collection. A collection which I heard that at first was very small but as time went on he made it grow. I had apparently been the latest in his collection, as was others. They said his collection was nowhere near complete but he would always be satisfied whenever new playmates arrived. What does he do with us as soon as we arrive? PLAY. He takes one to four of us at a time and starts to toy with us. Of course, some of this I can’t confirm as true yet. Most of this I was told by a short man with a red hat. He said he was here from the very beginning as the first one to his armada of slaves. He took four us already (I couldn’t see what they looked like) and he went to a different area from where we were. While he did that I took a good look around. I saw some odd ball looking characters. One of them was very robotic and stiff, while another had an odd suit of armor, and there was this one girl who cross dressed from time to time. Some of them looked to be more rugged than others like they’ve been abused to hell. The man with the hat was the most notable. When he said he had been here since the very beginning he sure looked liked it. Looking at the people I had to live with now distracted me from the fact that he had returned. He put down the four that he was playing with. I was able to see what they looked like now. Or at least two of them. One was like an astronaut and the other a 17 year-old in green. The other two I could see but couldn’t make out an appearance. Why? They were both very chewed up. That’s right chewed up. They were covered in slobber. I will call the one who controls us the Puppet Master from now on. The Puppet Master seemed to have a pet. A white ferocious beast with what looked like completely blacked out eyes. The beast was barking but stopped when his Master told him to shut up. The Puppet Master called him Noodles. This was a rather cute name for such a ferocious animal. Then The Puppet Master looked at us as if he was pondering. I assumed he was deciding who would be his next pair of victims. The first one he picked… was me. However, he only picked me. I was carried off to a little platform and I prayed that whatever he had in mind it would be quick and painless. He then put his hand on the platform. And then… he mutilated me. I wasn’t aware of what was going on until he flicked me in the head. He had such nimble fingers. He then took me in his hand and started to crush me. It has only been half a minute and already I feel my life starting to come to an end. But before he could finish me off he stopped. I hit the platform with a loud thud. I was sobbing and in pain. It felt like my bones were broken and crushed. He put his hand away and put his other one down on the other side. This hand was much more frantic and shaky. I was still on the floor. I refused to get up. I didn’t want to feel any more pain than I was in. That didn’t stop him. The Puppet Master, always in control, took his panicky hand and formed a fist. He raised it over me. I knew what he was going to do. I was done for, now. The Puppet Master started to build up his arm to hit the platform. Then it fell. I closed my eyes. Then I felt a brutal weight all over of my body. There was no way I could live for another two minutes. But for the last minute I was alive for I heard The Puppet Master say something that only made me want to die faster. “GAME!” “CONTINUE?” “YES” “NO” Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game